


A Different Outcome

by Vincent Wheatley (MyNose)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasizing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, They're 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNose/pseuds/Vincent%20Wheatley
Summary: Jeans like 'mmmmm Armin" Eren's like 'mmmmm Armin fuck off Jean' yknow fuckin triangles





	A Different Outcome

○

It begins with small happenings...

-

He would shove the other as they passed one another while the other cadets ran laps on the training ground.

 

He would bark out an insult as the rest of the 104th training squad filed into the dining hall for a well deserved meal.

 

They both favored sending glares at each other as they sat with their respected cliques.

 

All of these little instances would happen on a daily basis.

 

A rivalry. None would back down from the challenges that was hurled at the pair. The boys would butt heads with each other till the other would back down, which would never happen. But the thing with Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein is; they were both too thick headed and stubborn to realize when enough is enough.

 

Which brings us to where our story truly begins...

-

On an excruciatingly hot afternoon, the group of guys rushed towards the showers hoping to blow off some steam, Bertholdt in particular, after training with the 3DMG. Eren was in a good mood for once, because he nailed the balancing portion and Shadis went nuts over it. 'Holy shit, you actually did something great, Jaeger! You're definitely gonna kill hella titans!' and the whole squad went nuts also because thats what people do when they see something fucking nuts happen. As he daydreamed about his marvelous achievement, the tan boy failed to notice the foot that sent him stumbling into the broad chest of a certain broad someone. Eren blinked rapidly and peered up and met the amused look of Reiner. "Eren, you should maybe keep your balancing skills with you at all times," the blond chuckled and several others took notice. The tan boy pushed himself up and blushed embarassingly, "geez, sorry about that, guess I spaced out for too long." Reiner smiled and began to strip. Eren took that as a cue for him to find himself a stall so he can go shower.

 

The warm water cascaded from the shower head and he closed his seafoam green eyes bc warm shower water feels fucking great. Just as he was about to fall asleep standing up, Eren cringed in annoyance when he heard the arrogant drawl from the resident pompous asshole, Jean Kirschtein, make his way through the sea of naked dudes trying to shower. 'Holy Wall-Jesus, can i please kick him in the throat?' The tan boy scrubbed himself angrily and spared a glance at the others in the bath house. He counted everyone and came to a dreadful realization that his best friend was on the other side of the room. Eren grimaced and punched the wall, "oh jesus fuck what have i done?" You see, Eren's best friend has always been an easy target for bullies, ever since they were kids growing up in the hood. Eren and his sister, Mikasa, took it upon themselves to be Armin's protectors. Ever since then, the three have been inseparable, but then they joined the military and it threw off their fucking groove they had graciously set up for so many years. So when female cadets went to train somewhere else, Mikasa would make sure Eren did his part as being Armin's babysitter for the day. While the other male cadets did their training, the tan boy would furiously keep his eyes glued onto his best friend. The other day, it didn't help when they were doing laps and Eren was too busy staring holes into the blond's head, he unfortunately crashed into the side of the barracks. Damn, being overprotective sure has its downsides.

 

But right now his infamous glare would definitely come in handy and it will send the tall dick-muncher packing.

…

Meanwhile the oblivious blond boy was humming a tune and happily scrubbing himself, when a hand slammed the wall next to him. He squeaked in alarm and dropped his soap and sponge onto the floor. Armin shakily turned around and met the smirking face of his main bully, Jean. He was so scared. The two-toned haired boy loomed over and placed his hand on the wall beside the trembling blond once more. Shit he dropped the soap, but luckily he wasn't in prison, so obviously the rules don't apply.

 

"Oi goldilocks," his bully greeted in mock friendliness, "it seems you were missing at dinner." He lowered himself to poor Armin's ear and whispered, "I was hungry because you made me have to eat one meal instead of the usual two...and you know what else?" His tone turned menacing and his taupe eyes narrowed. Armin whimpered when he felt Jean's hand cup his cheek. "I got very concerned, and I decided to investigate," the two-toned haired boy sneered at the blond's watering eyes, "and lo and behold, I see that my baby was with a certain loudmouth shit."

 

Armin was already about to cry at this point. "J-Jean please...I-I didn't mean t-to..." The trembling blond whimpered and he held his hands up to cover his face, as he already knew what was to come.

 

The other guys in the shower glanced over, but did not act because nobody fucks with that majestic stallion, Jean Kirschtein. And they had running water even tho this anime takes place in the fucking dark ages.

 

That's it. Eren had enough. The tan boy stomped out of his shower stall and proceeded to also stomp to his precious best friend's rescue. "Oi John!" Eren barked and multiple eyes shot to his direction, including the horse faced jackass. The two-toned haired boy morphed his face to a neutral expression and dramatically scoffed, "for the last time, Jaeger, it's Jean not John." 

 

Eren rolled his irate seafoam eyes and growled, "and I don't fucking care." And sized up the taller boy and shoved him out of the stall Armin was trembling in. "But if you ever touch Armin again, I will personally tie you up and cut your balls off just for you." The tan boy seethed causing the surrounding guys to back away from the pair. The taller boy was at a loss of words. Eren turned away from the douche bag and wrapped his arms around his best friend, picking him up, and strolling out of the bath house. Eren did not give a damn that he and Armin were butt naked, he would never give a damn, he wanted to get back to the barracks, and prolly make out with the ocean eyed boy; while whispering sweet nothings to him.

…

Jean gawked at the open door. 

 

He honestly didn't mean to make the small blond cry like that. But what else is he to do when said blond hangs around the guy he hates the most. The two-toned haired boy ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. All he wants to do is fuck the innocent angel named Armin from the back. And maybe hold the small blond's hand and listen to him talk about the the giant fucking lake called 'The ocean.' Is that too much to ask for?! 

 

Jean kicked the stall door angrily and took a towel to dry off with. Don't blame him, he thinks expressing feeling is the same as putting his dick in whatever moves.

 

Later that evening, the two-toned haired boy strolled around the training grounds to relieve himself behind his favorite tree. The stars were nice but Jean didn't give a shit, he had a goal. And that goal was to fap till he felt better. Ever since the incident in the bath house, Jean Jr. had been a nuisance and demanded to be stroked. "Yeah yeah I know...I have to get to the damn tree, chill out," he hissed at his dick. A few agonizing minutes later, Jean found his special tree. He unzipped his pants and he started stroking his shaft with expert fingers. He started thinking of his past partners and how they brought him to his orgasm. He soon noticed none of them were making him orgasm. What the fuck? The two-toned haired boy tried again. But he wasn't spewing his goo. He tried thinking about Mikasa, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and even Eren. (The Eren part is explainable: him and the tan boy were wrestling over God knows what and they both got boners from the friction. They both agreed to never speak of it. Ever.)

 

His thoughts traveled to a certain tiny blond. On his knees. Taupe eyes widened as his cock twitched in interest. Jean's breathing became heavier and he had to hold onto the bark for support. He imagined Armin's hesitant, small hands delicately grasping his large shaft. The blond's large ocean eyes would look up innocently as if wanting to know what to do. Jean would smirk and run a large hand through the sunflower locks encouragingly and would bring the small boy's head closer to his groin. "Just lick it, baby," Jean would purr. The blond would nod timidly and would lick the head to experiment. Then he would wrap his pick lips around it and try to take as much as his little mouth would allow. The two-toned haired boy would stare in awe. He would cover the small hands with his own and bring the hands to the base of his cock and begin to rub. "Use your hands too, like this," he imagined Armin trying but would end up gagging and having to be pulled off. Jean would pull the small blond into his arms and wipe the tears away and coo at him all night if he could.

 

The two-toned haired boy gasped when he felt a hot liquid drench his hands. That was the hottest fantasy he's ever had. Jesus Christ it was like he ejaculated Jesus Christ from the tip of his dick.

 

After cleaning himself up, Jean ran back to the barracks because he heard Shadis grumbling in the distance. He snuck in without haste and tip-toed to his bunk.

 

Once there, he noticed a lump in the sheets. Upon closer inspection, the lump had silky golden tresses. Jean drew the covers back and to his surprise, Armin sat up instantly. "Arlert what the ever living fuck are you doing in my bed?" He hissed. The blond flinched but made no move to get off the bed. Ocean eyes met taupe eyes. He giggled.

 

Armin giggled.

 

Jean instantly fell into a deeper level of love with the blond right then and there. The taller boy schooled his features back into a look of indifference. "You d-didn't answer my question." Jean seriously can't believe he stuttered. The blond jerked his thumb to his bunk and answered coolly, "well Eren and I were having a sleep over in his bunk, but then he started chewing on his pillow like an alligator." Jean looked over and saw his tanned rival chewing the life out of the pillow. "The shit head is probably having a dream that he's a titan or some shit." The tall boy muttered absentmindedly and the blond giggled again. "So can we have a sleep over in your bed, Jean? Please?" Armin asked and Jean swore he looked like a puppy and holy shit he wants to drag the blond into his arms and never let go.

 

"Okay, fine," he gritted out and he climbed onto his side. Once both boys were laying side by side, Jean pulled the covers over them. Armin instantly wrapped his small arms around the two-toned haired boy. Jean returned the favor and pulled the blond closer, kissing him and murmured, "good night, babe." Armin sleepily smiled and whispered back, "good night, Seabiscuit." Taupe eyes widened in horror. 

 

That wasn't Armin's sweet voice. 

 

"Oh fuck."

 

Jean slowly swiveled his head around and met the sneering face of Eren fucking Jaeger. The tan boy wrapped his arms around Jean's waist and proceeded to kiss him. "You thought you'd get to touch my baby, didn't ya?" The taller boy's jaw went slack. And Eren chuckled maniacally and lowered his head to the two-toned haired boy's ear and whispered, "make one wrong move Jean and I'll eatcha."

 

After the threat, Jean looked back down at the sleeping blond and gulped. He can't ruin this. He can't let Armin get hurt at all. After all, the small blond is loved greatly by him and Eren. He cannot mess this up.

 

"Nighty-night, Mr. Ed~" the brunette whispered and kissed both his boys good night, while securely wrapping his strong arms around them.

-

The end?


End file.
